Network test systems can measure and test various aspects of data communications networks such as network performance and service status. Network test systems can be used to detect and resolve network issues, improving network performance and user experience. Some network test systems operate by executing test scripts to transmit data over a data communications network at one endpoint and receive the data at another endpoint. The received data can be compared to the transmitted data to determine some aspects of network performance, such as whether a particular network device is operating according to performance specifications of the network device.
In some network test systems, when a network connection fails during execution of a test script, the test script ends with a network communication error. This can be undesirable for testing certain devices, for example, where a network device producer expects a network device to drop connections when executing performance tests and wants the test to continue despite the dropped connections to observe longer-term performance. In those cases, the test script must be re-executed from the beginning. In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for test system connection resiliency.